


RWBY OTP, OT3, and OC Drabbles

by lilreadergurl



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Trans Female Character, didn’t know what else to do, first fic, tw: abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilreadergurl/pseuds/lilreadergurl
Summary: Just some drabbles of my OTP/3s and OCs since I’m new to this whole thing.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Original Character(s), May Marigold/Marrow Amin, OC/OC, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Ruby Rose/Penny Poledina/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Kia & Ilia- Ears

**Ears**

  
Kia shifted for the millionth time in the bed, making Ilia uncomfortable in turn. She had been thrashing around since the storm started and making noises of discomfort, ears pressed to her head.

Ilia knew why she was uncomfortable. But, she wouldn’t say anything or would just brush her off.

After she turned-again- Ilia had had enough. Without a word, she turned over and wrapped an arm around the horse faunus before taking her other hand and massaging the long velvety ears that twitched in her grasp.

Kia seemed a bit surprised for a moment. “What are you doing?” She asked Ilia.

The chameleon faunus just shushed her before starting to hum, gently. Her position put her right near her girlfriend’s ears, drowning out most of the storm.

”You don’t have to do this,” Kia told her. She didn’t fight Ilia, though, as she turned over to face her.

Her honey brown eyes watched her for a moment before they drooped closed and her breathing deepened.

Ilia gave a fond smile before kissing her forehead. “Good night,” she murmured.

Kia only gave a content sigh, making Ilia’s heart melt.

God, was she smitten with this stubborn girl.


	2. Jade & Yang- Playground Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade takes Yang out to town for the night and starts reminiscing about her childhood before coming upon a painful memory. Yang comforts her.

**Playground Memories**

"I didn’t think you would be a partier,” Yang said aloud as Jade led her to a club.

The faunus smiled at her, brightly. “I’m a partier but not a drinker,” she responded.

The two had been out on the town after Jade invited her out. She had been super excited, her tail waving a mile a minute and her eyes bright. Almost glowing even. On the way to said club, she had chatted Yang’s ear off about her day, fondly reminding her of Ruby.

"If you weren’t a drinker, why did you decide to go to a night club of all things?” Yang asked, curious.

“I know the owner,” Jade replied. “I also didn’t want you going home smashed. I have feeling Blake wouldn’t appreciate it.”

"We could’ve gone plenty of places,” Yang told her.

Jade seemed to consider it, humming in thought. “You’re right,” she muttered. “But, I haven’t seen them for a while.”

She turned her heterochromatic eyes toward the blonde. “Do you not want to go in?” She asked.

Yang shrugged. “I don’t have a problem with it,” she assured the younger faunus. “I was just wondering why you wanted to come here.”

Jade gave a brief smile before heading in, Yang on her heels. Inside wasn't exactly flashy. It looked like what Yang had always imagined a saloon looked like when she was playing cowboy at 10-years-old. It had a warm and almost homey feeling. A man was at the counter, his face grizzled and seemed set in a permanent scowl. She took notice of his sandy-colored canine ears. His fire golden eyes were currently focused on cleaning up the counter in front of him as Jade and Yang walked in.

"Hey, Diego!" Jade called, warmly.

Diego turned his gaze towards the two and a small grin graced his lips. "Belladonna," he greeted back. "Haven’t seen you for a straight minute."

His eyes traveled to Yang. "You a friend of her's?" He asked her.

Yang nodded and held out a hand. "Yang Xiao Long," she told him.

He looked down at her hand and from the spark of surprise in his eyes, she had realized she had held out her right one. He didn't say anything about it as he grabbed her hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"You, too, sir," she responded.

Diego gave a low husky chuckle. "Please," he started, "call me Diego. 'Sir' makes me feel older than I am."

Yang gave a bright grin. "Duly noted."

"What can I get for you two young ladies?" He asked as he slung the rag over his shoulder.

"Pineapple-Orange Sherbert for me and a Strawberry Sunrise for her," Jade told him.

"Both virgin?" Diego asked.

When Jade nodded, he went off to make the drinks. "Thanks, Diego," she called after him.

The girl sat back with a sigh. "Man, is he the best or what?" Jade asked.

"He seems it," Yang answered. "How do you know him?"

"My mom used to work here for a while after her and Dad split," Jade answered. "I used to wait around for her after school before I went off to Shade."

"Oh," was all Yang could say. Jade always talked about her parents and she had heard her mention her parents' divorce before, but that was the extent of her knowledge. She had no idea why they had split. She wasn’t gonna ask, though, in case it was painful for the girl. “My parents split, too,” she said instead. “But, I was really little when they did.”

“Really?” Jade asked. “I thought you said she died.”

" _Ruby’s_ mom died,” Yang corrected. “Mine ran off just a few days after I was born.”

"Oh,” Jade replied. “I’m sorry.”

Yang waved a hand, dismissively. “It’s fine,” she said before turning towards her. “Tell me about your childhood. Like, what was your life like before you moved from Menagerie?”

Jade gave a small, wistful smile.

Their drinks were placed in front of them as she opened her mouth to say something. “On the house,” Diego told them.

"Thanks,” Jade told him.

"Don' mention it,” the older faunus called over his shoulder as he went to take care of another customer.

"My childhood was pretty decent while living in Menagerie," Jade started. "We traveled a lot before we settled down on the island, hosting rallies and whatnot. It was tough, but it was decent."

Yang hummed. "Sounds pretty decent to me."

"Dad wasn't that into going to the rallies but my mom was always by Uncle Ghira's side and was the most outspoken between them," Jade went on. "Sphene, Blake, and I were always at the front lines of every protest and rally, though, Dad worried about our safety. Especially if we were in places that were very intolerant of faunus. I always counted on Uncle Ghira to keep us safe in those places."

"You're uncle always seemed like a scary man to me," Yang confessed to Jade. "But, I bet he's like a giant teddy bear like Yatsuhashi."

Jade covered her mouth to hide a laugh. "Yeah," she replied. "He is. He was always doting on Blake and I since we were the only girls. He knew how cruel the world could be, especially to girls like us. Minorities and outspoken like we were, we were bound to get in trouble with someone one day."

Jade's eyes clouded with sadness. "And he was right," she said. "After he stepped down, Blake had run off with Adam. I didn't know him well, but I knew he was trouble. I was always the one to follow my gut. He had tried to convince me to join him, too, but I always refused."

Yang noticed as she started to tense, reaching out to her. "You don't have to tell me if it hurts to talk about."

Jade took a deep breath before relaxing, her eyes set in determination. "I want, too," she told the blonde. "I want you to know about me if you're going to date my cousin."

Yang took her hand back. "Okay," she told her.

Jade nodded. "After the 100th attempt of trying to persuade me into joining Sienna's Fang, he started becoming bitter. He started taunting me and tried to get into my head," she continued. "The things he said shouldn't be anything a child- least of all an eleven-year-old girl- should hear. The way he talked about my cousin... It made me feel nauseous and disgusting. _I_ felt violated... and that was just him talking.”

Yang felt cold dread and nausea coil in her stomach as she realized what Jade was talking about. “And he said them all to you?”

Jade nodded. “I was glad when he had finally left Menagerie but missed Blake immensely and hoped that she was okay,” she told Yang. “Jas had absolutely hated her when she left and I couldn’t blame them. They were only five.”

Jade gave a wry laugh. “I’m glad he’s dead,” she muttered. “Sounds sick, doesn’t it? Being glad someone died.”

"I don’t think you’re sick,” Yang assured her. “You just... are glad that a source of toxicity has left your life.”

Jade gave a small smile. “I’m glad Blake found someone who has a noble soul like yourself.” She paused, seemingly pondering something with how her brow furrowed for a moment. “Yeah. Noble. Blake might’ve given you the word of ‘strength’ but I think ‘noble’ fits.”

"Wow, you and Blake really _are_ related,” Yang muttered.

"Is it our love of literature or is having the same type of characteristics in a romantic partner?” Jade asked. “Or maybe it’s the smile.”

"It was the first thing, but those work, too,” Yang commented, ruffling Jade’s hair.

"Aw. That’s so sweet, Yang,” Jade cooed. “But, we’re seeing other people already.”

"Don’t push your luck, kid.”

The night went on with the two traveling around town for the rest of the night. At one point they had been wrestling each other before racing to the airship to get back to the school.

"Hey,” Jade had yawned as she sat next to Yang.

"Hm?”

"If you ever decide to marry Blake, I’ll be with you 1000% of the way,” the young girl slurred, tiredly. “She deserves someone like you.”

"Where’d this come from all of a sudden?” Yang asked.

Jade’s eyes drooped closed. “Just... thinking.”

Yang patted the girl’s head. “Good night, kiddo.”

Jade only gave a sleepy sigh and it was at that moment that Yang indeed did genuinely like the younger girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based off the fic by A_SweetDonut.


End file.
